Licht en donker
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Desde que se encontraron, cada retazo de vida lo hacían juntos, no eran nada sin el otro. "Somos compañeros, después de todo". –Serie de MD para la Tabla Frases de 30vicios y fandom-insano.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Frases. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas: **Sting/Rogue.

**Notas: **30 MD sobre Sting y Rogue. Hay de todo, desde fluff hasta angst.

**Advertencias:** Leves spoilers en algunas. T por el sexo descaradamente insinuado de algunas (?).

* * *

**Licht en donker**

_"Luz y oscuridad."_

* * *

**001\. Uno.**

Decir que eran uno solo, un alma en dos cuerpos, sonaría demasiado cursi para Sting, así que prefería simplemente decir que se acercaban mucho a ello.

**002\. Tremor.**

Cada vez que tenía a su compañero demasiado cerca no podía contener un escalofrío, y Sting siempre se aprovechaba de eso.

**003\. Contraste.**

No notar cuanto contrastaban era ser idiota, sin contar el hecho de la luz y la oscuridad eran bastante diferentes. A Sting le causaba gracia, porque cada vez que lo comentaba Rogue lo miraba con una expresión de _¿y a quién le importa eso?_ pintada en el rostro, y el rubio no podía evitar sonreír. A nadie, menos a ellos.

**004\. Sí.**

Sting, desde que era maestro, solía tener cada pedido e idea rara. Nunca convencía a nadie, ni siquiera a Yukino, por ese motivo no podía evitar preguntarse como es que lograba sacarle siempre una afirmativa a Rogue.

**005\. Velada.**

Sting odiaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde en la noche, pero si era por Rogue podía aguantarlo.

—Entonces qué, ¿encendemos velas?

—Por última vez Sting, estamos organizando el papeleo.

—Claro, tú te juras que estoy despierto por los papeles.

**006\. Casi.**

Su primer beso fue en realidad un casi beso, porque quedaron a centímetros, pero dado que solo ellos notaron la separación Sting decidió eliminarla y solucionar el problema.

**007\. Prueba.**

Quizás era una prueba del destino, estúpida y cruel, si al final no lograba cambiar el futuro era porque él y Rogue no estaban hechos para estar juntos, después de todo la luz y la oscuridad no congeniaban. Sting deseaba que ellos sí lo hicieran.

**008\. Fe.**

Sting a veces se sorprendía de la forma en que Lector creía en él, se sorprendía más cuando notaba que Rogue lo hacía con la misma intensidad. En esos momentos, solo podía rogar no defraudarlos.

**009\. Agua.**

Estar en la piscina sería más agradable si Rogue compartiera y se divirtiera más con ellos; eso pensaba Sting, hasta que probó usar la piscina durante la noche, solos y sin trajes de baño.

**010\. Tacto.**

El tacto de Sting era torpe y el de Rogue temeroso, Sting temía hacerle daño y Rogue temía matarlo. Vaya, no eran tan diferentes.

**011\. Volante.**

Cuando Sting descubrió que había volantes de él desnudo por toda la ciudad decidió dos cosas, no volvería a enfadar a Rogue y le preguntaría de dónde demonios había sacado esa foto.

**012\. Recobrar.**

Antes de dar el golpe final, Rogue deseó por un efímero segundo recobrar el sentido, las sombras no lo dejaron.

**013\. Columpio.**

Vio el columpio y no dudo en subirse, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, y pese a que Rogue no tardó en criticarle tampoco tardó en cumplir sus deseos y darle impulso; como dos niños pequeños, juntos desde siempre.

**014\. Instinto.**

Sting, como todo ser humano, escuchaba cada tanto a su instinto, sobre todo a ese que le decía que cuidara a Cheney y lo arropara con sus brazos por las noches.

**015\. Suspiro.**

Rogue a veces suspiraba con cansancio, y Sting deseaba que lo hiciera por ser un idiota enamorado para tener con que reírse de él y no porque temiese acabar sin ser él mismo, Sting deseaba que Rogue dejase de odiarse como sabía que lo hacía.

**016\. Guantes.**

Rogue se ponía guantes para cocinar y Sting no dudaba en reírse de él. Rogue lo miraba con mala cara y lo dejaba sin comer por horas, Sting se arrojaba a sus pies y rogaba perdón. Lo obtenía siempre, uno o dos besos y su compañero caía.

**017\. Zona.**

Toda persona tiene una cierta zona de riesgo que no se debe cruzar, Sting siempre —por idiotez o gusto— cruzaba la de Rogue, luego siempre lamentaba el golpe recibido. Pero valía la pena solo por los besos de reconciliación.

**018\. Rubor.**

Rogue no solía ser expresivo, motivo por el que Sting se reía cada vez que lograba ruborizarlo. Su compañero era adorable en el fondo, pensaba, y no lo decía en voz alta porque no olvidaba la patada que recibió el día que sí lo hizo.

**019\. Mente.**

La mente de Sting era un libro abierto, la de Rogue un intrincado laberinto. A Eucliffe le gustaban los desafíos y a Cheney la lectura, así que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

**020\. Papel.**

Siempre odio la idea de escribir un diario, encontraba el papel algo demasiado efímero como para conservar un sentimiento. Había comenzado a hacerlo, porque temía olvidar quien era, pese a que Sting le repetía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Como si alguno de los dos fuese a permitirlo.

**021\. Sonrisa.**

Sting sonreía con mucha más frecuencia que Rogue, por mucho, quizás por eso consideraba la sonrisa de éste más única, que la suya y la de cualquiera.

**022\. Igual.**

Era iguales, en el fondo, y se trataban como tales, de igual a igual. En casi todo, porque Sting aún berreaba cuando quedaba atrapado contra la cama.

**023\. Viento.**

Desearía que todos sus problemas se esfumasen con el viento, así quizás ya no tuviesen que temer por sus vidas cada vez que estaban juntos.

**024\. Segundos.**

Sting a veces odiaba el tiempo, sentía que segundos podían hacer la diferencia entre el futuro que vio y el que soñaba. En instantes como ese Rogue lo miraba con inconmensurable tristeza en los ojos, temiendo lo mismo, luego se sentaba a su lado con sus hombros rozándose, recordándole que aún les quedaba tiempo.

**025\. Competencia.**

Sting competía con todo y todos, como un niño pequeño que debe probar que es el mejor. Por alguna razón nunca lo había hecho con Rogue, y el detalle se hacía por demás curioso. Quizás no le interesaba ser mejor porque no quería suponer que Rogue podía ser mejor de lo que ya era, Rogue estaba bien como estaba e insinuar que podía mejorar era ridículo.

**026\. Energía.**

Sting tenía mucha energía, en contraposición con Rogue que a veces parecía estar en estado vegetal. En casi todo, en algunas cosas Sting debía admitir que perdía ante él en ese aspecto. Quizás porque era sombra y estas eran más activas en la noche.

**027\. Taza.**

La humeante taza de café ascendía hasta los labios de Cheney ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Rogue.

—Dame —pidió.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el café.

—No te hablaba a ti.

**028\. Cicatriz.**

La cicatriz en su ojo le dolía todavía, aunque muy ocasionalmente, principalmente cuando recordaba la mirada de Sting al momento de hacérsela, justo antes de que él le atravesara el pecho. Era curioso, porque le dolía su herida y la del rubio, el ojo y el pecho.

**029\. Mensaje.**

Si la Lucy del futuro había dejado un diario, Sting pensaba que Rogue del futuro debió igualmente dejar un mensaje, uno que le dijera qué había hecho mal, exactamente cómo permitió que cayera en las tinieblas, para remediarlo a tiempo y poder sacarse el molesto miedo que le daba perderlo.

**030\. Vicio.**

Rogue era como un vicio, Sting era como la cura, se anulaban mutuamente. Al final estaban juntos porque les entraba en gana.

* * *

**Lo sé, algunas son bastante pobres pero no estoy inspirada. D****e hecho, esto era para forzar mi inspiración.**

**Nos leemos. Bye's.**


	2. II

**Prompt: **Tabla Frases. [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/parejas: **Sting/Rogue.

**Notas: **Otros 30 MD, solo que está vez para la tabla de fandom_insano. Y sí, yo no me quito las ganas de hacer éstas cosas con ellos. Aviso que aquí me pase bastante con lo angst y que algunas tienen un leve toque de horror.

**Advertencias:** Leves spoilers en algunas. T por el sexo descaradamente insinuado de algunas (?).

* * *

**Dunkelheit und licht**

_"Oscuridad y luz."_

* * *

**001\. Hielo.**

Que está más frío, si el corazón de Rogue o el cuerpo de Sting, es algo que no precisa respuesta, al menos en ese momento.

**002\. Secreto.**

El hecho de que casi prefiere que el futuro ocurra, que los alcance, a continuar alargando la espera llena de incertidumbre, es algo que se llevará a la tumba, pues casi suena a que está dispuesto a rendirse.

**003\. Espejo.**

Se reflejaban en el otro, pero más que el reflejo propiamente dicho eran el opuesto, enfrentados uno al otro, contrarios. Desaparecía el espejo y solo quedaban dos opciones, volvían a ser uno, sin reflejo alguno, o uno de los dos se esfumaba para siempre. Soñaban tanto con la primera opción que ya se veían tocándola.

**004\. Tintero.**

Escribió en su alma con tinta negra y en su cuerpo con tinta roja, luego sencillamente no pudo borrar los errores.

**005\. Nostalgia.**

No extraña el pasado, en lo absoluto, es más, lo aborrece. Sí, definitivamente odia recordar sonrisas de antaño y risas en medio de algo que se acerca dolorosamente al amor. Definitivamente odia recordarlos y en especial aborrece _recordarlo_.

**006\. Sepia.**

Su mundo es blanco y negro constante, con un leve tono amarillento que se difumina lentamente hasta hacerse uno con los recuerdos, y entonces estos adquieren el color sepia de una tarde de otoño junto a eso que, definitivamente, no necesita.

_«__Compañeros__»._

**007\. Olvido.**

El olvido ciertamente suena al mejor remedio para lo que siente en esos momentos, entre cadáveres a medio podrir y un _algo_ en el que no quiere pensar cada vez que acuna en sus brazos a uno de ellos, cada vez que lo envuelve en sus brazos y sueña que es correspondido.

**008\. Travesura.**

Sting reía cual niño pequeño ante el rostro de ira de Rogue, el que moría por cerrarle la boca a golpes.

—¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi ropa?!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el rubio con inocencia—. Así vas a juego con Frosh, ¿no te hace feliz?

Desde ya que no.

**009\. Mordida.**

Las tinieblas lo habían tragado, nada más, y en medio de la oscuridad había querido consumirlo también a él, su luz, _nada más_.

**010\. Corset.**

Simplemente lo había amarrado hasta que ya no pudo respirar, mucha ropa lo hacía y las chicas seguían vivas, la culpa era de Sting, no suya.

**011\. Tempestad.**

El futuro era tan incierto y caótico que les quitaba el sueño, y por más que lo acunara en sus brazos el miedo no desaparecía de ninguno de los dos nunca, y probablemente fuera así hasta que ese futuro llegara o se aclarara, no habían más opciones.

**012\. Lujuria.**

Las sombras, ciertamente, estaban más vivas que nunca por la noche, Sting lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión y estaba un tanto cansado por eso mismo; su culo no era de goma, de acuerdo.

**013\. Pies.**

Siempre habían avanzado a la par, desde que se conocieron en adelante eran dos pasos juntos en el camino, no uno solo. Hasta que Sting se había quedado atrás, o hasta que Rogue lo había hecho, era cuestión de interpretación cual se había detenido primero.

**014\. Sangre.**

La sangre que le mancha las manos, la sangre que cae por su rostro, la sangre que baña el cuarto le recuerda que no hay marcha atrás; porque esa sangre es sinónimo de vida, cuando estaba dentro de ellos, ahora que está afuera solo es sinónimo de muerte.

**015\. Poema.**

Podría haber hecho un poema en pos de su amor si la lírica le hubiera interesado un poco, pero nunca lo hizo, menos ahora que no tiene motivos para ello.

**016\. Caballo.**

—Cansa ir abajo.

—Ve arriba entonces y cabalga.

Silencio.

Mejor no volvía a tocar el tema.

**017\. Estropicio.**

—Perdí los papeles.

Rogue suspiró con cansancio, preguntándose por qué seguía haciéndole caso a Sting. Suficiente, la próxima vez que ordenaran el papeleo _eso harían,_ o bien lo llevaba a rastras a algún cuarto, pero eso de andar buscando papeles se acababa.

**018\. Lirios.**

—Qué tal, Sting, vine a verte. Te traje flores, por cierto.

Sonrió, sentándose frente a la tumba y preguntándose de qué era su sonrisa, si de dolor o de placer.

**019\. Medias.**

Sting, a su parecer, era tan niña que no podía evitar preguntarse si no llevaría medias o algo parecido debajo de toda esa ropa de aparente masculinidad.

**020\. Atardecer.**

Contemplar el atardecer era agradable, sobre todo si era acompañado por sus compañeros; aunque sería más agradable si no tuviera claro que ese mismo sol que se ocultaba era el culpable de que cada vez olieran peor.

**021\. Sábana.**

Juntos, compartiendo un pequeño espacio cobijados por las sábanas, olvidaba por momentos todo lo que le estrujaba el pecho y se sentía tranquilo. Por momentos, se permitían compartir un poco de calma, disfrutar de la compañía ajena. Por momentos, pequeños y placidos.

**022\. Bufandas.**

_Esa_ bufanda alrededor de su cuello solo le da el sentimiento de que algo no va por donde debería ir, algo no está bien. Quiso arrancarla, y sin querer arrancó también la cabeza.

**023\. Anillo.**

No importa como lo mire, ellos no necesitan algo tan vano e insignificante para simbolizar que su relación es eterna, porque lo que los une va más allá de esas cosas.

**024\. Gotera.**

Era constante como una gotera, pensamientos pequeños precedidos por otros iguales en un intervalo de tiempo sin variación. Constante, constante, gota, gota, pensamiento, pensamiento. No dudaba que de seguir así se volvería loco, de seguir acosado por la misma idea. O quizás ya lo estaba, entre gota y gota de sangre no podía dilucidarlo bien.

**025\. Subterráneo.**

Las sombras permanecían ahí, ocultas; sus pensamientos también. Al menos hasta que ese «no tienes que soportarlo todo tú solo» los sacaba a flote y le daba un poco de paz. Sting siempre le calmaba el alma.

**026\. Perdón.**

Un perdón ya era inútil llegado a ese punto, fuera de quien fuera, pero nada perdía por ello, quizás hasta se sacaba el peso de encima.

—Perdón, Sting —susurró, contemplando el espacio entre sus pies—. A la parte tuya a la que le hable, perdón.

**027\. Hambre.**

Entendía un poco porqué la locura era parte de su camino, porque la necesidad de consumirlo era constante en él. Inmensa, abismal, _hambrienta_. Casi sentía sed de su espíritu.

**028\. Carne.**

La carne envejece y muere, es el alma el que perdura.

—Pero no podía tener ninguna de las dos de todos modos, ¿verdad, Sting?

Así que optó porque nadie lo tuviera, ni en cuerpo ni en alma.

**029\. Obsesión.**

No era que fuera posesivo, ni celoso, tampoco era que estuviera obsesionado o irreversiblemente enamorado, nada de eso; simplemente había querido guardarlo para la posteridad, así fuera por partes.

**030\. Monstruo.**

Sting era el monstruo, siempre lo fue, porque lo consumió lentamente –cada pensamiento, cada deseo, cada respiración– hasta que solo pudo pensar en él. Entonces se fue y a Rogue no le quedo de otra que regresarlo a rastras. Sting lo había creado, era, por tanto, más monstruo que él mismo.

* * *

**Es todo.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
